


Sand

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nick comes home from the desert





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 “I don’t like sand”

“I don’t like sand, the way it gets everywhere, especially after four weeks of not having a decent shower…”

Nick was in full on complaint mode but he stopped talking when the shower door opened and a draught of air hit him, the chill all the more noticeable when compared to the heat in Ellie’s voice when she said, “is that your way of asking me to wash your back?” 

Nick didn’t reply to that, not in words anyway, but he did find himself thinking that it was good to be home.


End file.
